


Ring In The New

by echoist



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoist/pseuds/echoist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written at <a href="http://merihn.tumblr.com/ask">merihn's</a> request, for Connor/Becker as pirates. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring In The New

“This was a horrible idea,” Becker said. “You have horrible ideas.”

“I think it’s worked out quite nice.” Connor corrected, leaning back against the bar. The staff at the ARC had needed a break, after all, and he hadn’t noticed anyone else stepping up to plan the New Year’s fete. “I think it’s brilliant, actually. Who doesn’t like fancy dress?”

Becker raised his hand, a long-suffering frown on his face. Connor shifted slightly to brush his shoulder against Becker’s arm, and caused the tassels at Becker’s shoulders to shake. “Oh, you look fine. Even if your costume is a bit mixed up,” he added, reaching out a hand to flick the beaded strings.

“It’s not mixed up!” Becker griped, frowning down at Connor and swiping his hand away. “There are pirate captains too, you know.”

Connor giggled into his mug, overfilled with a frothy lager and spilling slightly over the sides. “I’m sure there are, but -” he paused to take another sip. “You can’t just wear an eyepatch with a Royal Navy get up and call yourself a pirate.” He poked at the bright yellow strings again, watched them sway back and forth as Becker sighed, rolling his eyes. Well, his eye, anyway.

Abbey stalked past them with a pair of pint glasses, her bright red kerchief drawing Connor’s attention away from the tassels. “Oh,” Becker commented, eying her thigh-high boots and the extremely short skirt that swished with every step. “I suppose she’s a proper pirate, then?”

Connor grinned, still following her progress across the room. “Mate, you’ve no idea how right she’s got it.” Becker huffed a bit and turned the opposite direction, arms folded across his chest. Connor’s grin slipped into a familiar, knowing smile. Setting his mug on the bar with an unsteady thump, he leaned in until his lips nearly touched Becker’s ear. Nearly, but not quite, feeling the electricity shiver and cross the gap.

“God, I love it when you get jealous,” he whispered, feeling the brief shudder than coursed through Becker’s body in response.

“I’m not jealous,” Becker retorted.

“Ten!” shouted the crowd on the telly, all huddled together and shivering below the Eye. “Nine!”

“Course you’re not,” Connor agreed, blowing a soft stream of air down the captain’s neck, watching the goose flesh rise across his skin.

“That tickles,” Becker protested, turning swiftly to face Connor and backing him against the bar. He grabbed Connor’s hands, holding him a respectable distance away.

“Six!” the crowd carried on, staffers in the room picking up the chant. “Five! Four!”

“Saucy,” Connor complained, waggling his eyebrows. Becker penned him in, pinning Connor’s hands against the bar’s wet surface, fingers curling around his wrists. The mocking humour faded from Connor’s eyes and his tongue darted out to lick his lower lip.

“Two!” the room shouted, excitement heavy in the air. “One!” Tinny horns rang out in celebration; a cheer rose up from the crowd, washing up against them like a tide of sound.

“Where’s my New Year’s kiss, then?” Connor asked, breathy and petulant.

“Now who’s being saucy?” Becker asked, leaning in to press his forehead against Connor’s, eyes sliding shut. Connor made a soft, longing sound and shifted forward, stealing the kiss Becker had teasingly withheld. Becker’s hands let go his wrists and slid down Connor’s side, gripping his arse firmly and lifting him up onto the bar in a single, fluid motion. Connor’s breath caught in his throat and he leaned down, sweeping off Becker’s ridiculous hat and letting it drop to the floor. His own kerchief began to slip from the angle, soft blue fabric falling into his eyes, and Becker laughed, tugging it gently away. A rain of confetti from the ceiling tumbled around them, filling the air with reflected light and sticking, irritatingly, in everyone’s hair.

“Oh, get a room you two,” Jess muttered as she stumbled past, Emily’s arm around her shoulders for support. They tottered away, giggling as they slipped in the piles of streamers littering the floor.

“Sounds like an excellent idea,” Connor murmured against Becker’s hair, his arms around the captain’s neck. “I should have come up with it.”

“Yes,” Becker agreed, voice low and thick. “You always have such brilliant ideas.”


End file.
